


Peas in a Pod

by bowleronstrike (lesbianchovy)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10476468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchovy/pseuds/bowleronstrike
Summary: “Ivan. Ivan. C’mon. C’mon. It’s important. Wake up.”“The last time you said it was important it was because they had just announced the next Marvel movie."





	

Amelia was not a morning person. She was more a “hit the snooze five times then crawl to the coffee machine” kind of person. But she was absolutely a night person. A “watch three episodes of a show then redecorate the entire house” kind of person. That’s why, at 2 in the morning, she was hopping from foot to foot in her bathroom, practically shaking with anticipation. 

Ivan was sound asleep in the other room. He was not a night person, he was a “get ready for bed at 8 pm and then read a book or do a crossword before going to sleep” kind of person. He was snoring by the time Amelia had even begun to think about going to bed. You would think that after a year of marriage and 4 years of dating they would be more in sync but it seemed to work. Ivan got up early and made coffee, and Amelia stayed up late and got stuff done. She was a full-time lawyer, it wasn’t easy to balance that and all that goofing off she loves to do.

Amelia squealed before sprinting from the bathroom to their shared bedroom, leaping onto the bed and directly onto Ivan. He groaned and rolled over, rubbing his face as Amelia laughed.

“How many times are you going to do that before you understand that I do not like it?”

His accent was thicker and his voice raspy from lack of use over the past few hours, sleep pulling his eyelids back down. Amelia snorted, “Probably a million.”

Ivan groaned and rolled back over in bed, pulling the blanket over his head, attempting to ignore his wife and get back to bed. Amelia, however, thought it best to begin poking his back, “Ivan. Ivan. C’mon. C’mon. It’s important. Wake up.” 

“The last time you said it was important it was because they had just announced the next Marvel movie.”

“That is important! C’mon! Wake up!” 

Ivan rolled back over again, looping his arms around her waist and pulling her down with him in bed, wrapping his legs around hers and burying his nose in the crook of her neck, “I am listening.” 

Amelia smiled, rubbing his back with one hand, “Do you remember that one night? A few weeks ago?” 

“You are going to have to be more specific.” He pressed a barely-there kiss to her collarbone and shifted, getting more comfortable. 

“Ya know,” she ran her hand down his bare back, “That night when we stayed up till dawn, making love all night in the moonlight? Where you said I was the most beautiful creature you had ever laid eyes on and you wanted to be with me forever?” 

Ivan smirked, “Ah, yes. I do remember that. What about it?”

“Well,” Amelia bit her lip, suddenly nervous, “Do you also remember that conversation we had a few months ago about starting a family?” 

Ivan paused. He let go over her and slowly sat up. He looked over at her and said softly, “Amelia, what are you saying?”

She nodded, started to pick up that excited energy again, “I’m pregnant, Ivan.” 

Ivan shot up straight in bed, all the weariness gone, “беременная! Вы уверены в?”

After so long, Ivan had finally been given a child. His own child, one he could raise and show the world and teach everything he knows to. Not only that, but the love of his life is carrying this child. The woman who he resented for so long, who became his closest friend and then his lover and now his betrothed. The woman who could command a room, who could pour over law books as well as comic books, who could make Ivan so warm inside without even trying. She was to be the one to give birth to this child. Ivan felt a strange sense of pride at this. He had gotten the Amelia Jones pregnant. Pregnant. Typically, Amelia was the one in charge, the one to handle things, to make the plan, to smooth out the edges. But now, he had to step up. To be the father that their child will need, to help Amelia through this, to keep her safe and happy. He could barely wait. These next months will be agonizing to wait, but he will cherish every moment. He’s already making plans for how he wants to paint their nursery. 

Amelia was giddy with excitement and happiness, wrapping her arms around Ivan’s broad shoulders, “Babe, calm down! Speak English!”

He took a moment to press a firm and loving kiss to her lips, holding her by the waist, “Oh, my love, you are pregnant! This is so exciting, oh my god, how did this happen?”

Amelia snorted, saying in a teasing tone, “You see, when a man and a woman love each other very much-” 

“That is not what I mean, I just, I am so blessed to be given a child.” Nothing could’ve taken that wide grin off Ivan’s face as he pulled his wife into a hug, “It will be great! I can quit work and stay home to take care of the kid-”

“Kids.” 

“What?” Ivan pulled back from their hug, looking at his wife curiously. 

“Kids, Ivan. We’re having twins.” 

Ivan’s eyes grew wide and Amelia laughed. Ivan slowly recollected himself, looking down at the bed spread and then back at her. He exhaled sharply, “Twins. Twins.” He could hardly believe it, “We’re having twins!” 

He practically swung Amelia up into the air over him so he could bring her into a warm kiss, only realizing right after that he should be more delicate with her now. Quickly, he gently laid her down on the bed, delicately pulled the blanket over her, and started to curl up next to her. 

“Ivan, I’m not made of porcelain, I can-”

He pressed up against her back, putting his hand firmly over her stomach, “Hush, Моя солнце. Rest now.”

She began to cuddle up to him as well, pressing into his stomach and chest with a contented sigh, “Goodnight, Ivan.” 

“Goodnight, Мать моих детей.”

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic :') I'm gonna be doing mostly amelia/ivan stuff on this account so just !! stay tuned (also please review it gives me a boner in my heart)
> 
> беременная! Вы уверены в? : pregnant! are you sure?  
> Моя солнце: my sun  
> Мать моих детей: the mother of my children


End file.
